In FY 2018, LMIV began developing a protocol for a cross-sectional survey of malaria and helminth prevalence in pregnant women and children at two health care facilities in Liberia. The primary objective of the study is to estimate the burden of P. falciparum in these at-risk populations. The secondary objectives are to estimate the frequency of infections due to non-falciparum malaria and to helminths (such as Strongyloides stercoralis, filarial infections, or Schistosoma) in these cohorts. To accomplish these objectives, participants will be asked to provide one finger stick or heel prick blood sample which will be used to perform research assays such as rapid diagnostic tests, blood smears, malaria qPCR, and/or helminth-specific antibody responses using dried blood spots. The project has passed scientific review and the protocol is currently undergoing regulatory review prior to submission to both the NIAID IRB and Liberian National Research Ethics Board. In FY2019, the project achieved the key milestones of obtaining all necessary regulatory approvals from both the National Ethics Review Board in Liberia and the NIAID IRB. In addition, a Site Initiation Visit was conducted by the study monitors and study staff have been thoroughly trained in preparation for the beginning of enrollments, currently planned for September/October 2019. In parallel with preparations to commence research in Liberia, preparations for similar studies in Guinea-Conakry have been ongoing. A Site Initiation Visit and study launch is anticipated by FY20 Q1.